Feelings
by Mealys
Summary: A hot summer day. Green eyes. A smile.


Hi! First I wanted to say that I'm French, so, if there's meaningless things, please tell me xD Then, this was made to be a One-Shot and I still don't know if I'll do something else on it, sooo... xD

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO Series.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot summer day. New-Yorkers were enjoying this for traipse or do some shopping. Streets were filled with people of all ages. I was lying on my couch, foots on the back, in my loft, in Manhattan's center. I had a view on Central Park, through a huge bay window in the living room. I was bouncing a ball at the ceiling (ie, pissing me off), when a white light spreaded in my back and that I heard a well-known voice.

"Nico ?"

I wheeled on the couch in struggling with this fucking hair tie to undo my ponytail and faced Percy. His sea-green eyes were sparkling and his hair was messy (kinda as usual).

"Percy."(Try to seem cool after a fight against a hair tie quite sucks).

"Hey, he said, smiling, have you planned something this afternoon ?"

I ran a hand through my black hair. What did I have to loose ?

"No."

His eyes becalmed ever more bright and I seriously started wondering if I did the right thing.

"Okay, in half-an-hour (it was 2:19 pm) in front of the Empire State Building.

-Wai-"

He hung up. "Fool", I thought.

* * *

I took a shower and was heading to my dressing. The matter with this flat, was its size. It was way too big. And since I was living alone, it looked like a ghost apartment (Ha ha). But obviously gods don't go in for the subtitles.

All this to say that all my black shirts were dirty (I don't even know how to run this fucking washing machine), I still had the choice between the horse-printed shirt offered by Hazel (Love it. Seriously.) an a white shirt. All this with black skinny ripped jeans and Converse.

* * *

It was 2:47 p.m. and I was tracing a path through the crowd. (Those humans, excited for nothing. I wonder what face they would have if a hell hound appeared in front of them). I managed to extirpate myself of the crowd and could distinguish Jason, Leo and Frank. No sign from Percy. Leo waved me in making great signs with his arms, Frank was way too scared by me to send me a glance (of course.) and Jason nodded at me. Suudenly, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned back, ready to take a murderous glare at the insignificant mortal who dared touch me, before crossing those so much especial green eyes. I took back my and headed down. My ears were burning me.

"Hi, Percy whispered to me.

-Uh, yeah... Hi.

- You okay ?

He laid his head on my shoulder. I shuddered.

"I don't like being touched."

Damn. This stupid behavior again. He stepped aside and went toward the others.

"You're ready ? Let's go."

* * *

Percy, Leo and Frank where talking about whatever and I wanted to join them, but Jason held my wrist.

"Did you tell him ?, he asked.

-That's none of your business."

Since Cupid forced me to confess this in front him, he kept make speeches about acceptance and this stuff. But or wasn't what would help me.

"I just want to help you, he said.

-I don't remember have asked you help."

He sighed.

"You're of stubborn kind, aren't you ?"

I turned my head away, bringing hand to my left hip but only encountered my jeans' tissue. I had left my sword home. I used to grind the handle. It was a habit that I had taken when I was sealed in the bronze jar with my pomegranates.

Jason ran his hand through his hair, around us, sighs resounded.

I stared at Percy's back, his existing but discrete musculature, his short brown hair...

"Shut your mouth or you"ll be catching flies."

My cheeks blushed furiously and I tried to hide it with my arm. Failed attempt, since it was the moment chosen by Leo to turn back (As luck would have).

"And you, what d'ya th-... Bloody Hell, don't tell me that the great Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, is as red as a tomato, he explained, a big grin on his face.

-It's the heat, I said quickly.

-Jason, what did you do to him ? Percy asked.

-Nothing, I swear.

-Nico, you alright ?

A worried shade passed on his face, his straight nose, his pink lips... My cheeks burned me even more and I hoped they weren't taking color.

"Shit. I'm leaving.

-Wait, Nico, you-"

I was already too hear more. The crowd was dense, mixing several ethnic groups... Wait, where was I ? Crap. Crap. Crap. I didn't where I was. Basically, I got lost. I looked up to the sky. The sun was still high. No shadow travel until many hours, so. I was between a tourists band and a dark alley. Alley, unhesitatingly.

* * *

I was in this fucking dead-end for a few hours now. The sun was starting to decline, but not enough so I could go. I was cold and hungry (Yes, it happens.), in addition to be completely defenseless. No sword and impossible to use Necromancy, the closer graveyard being miles away. It would have helped me to fly. Or to use geokinesis. Or to tinker a flying machine. Not that I envy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What did I do to deserve this ? I must admit that I did a lot of things. Not necessarily good things. But really. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. A pebble fell to my feet. I raised my head. Harpies with hideous feathers were standing at the top of the wall which I was leaning. A tic was making the first's eye flash (Seriously.) while the second was furiously itching her wings and that the last was scouring in the blend of fur, objects of all kinds and feathers that formed her hair.

"Oooh, what a pretty boy, the first said.

-What a delicious smell, the second smiled.

-I already lick my lips", grinned the third.

Damn. Me, Nico di Angelo, son of one of the Big Three gods, who survived to Daedalus' labyrinth, has been sealed without food for many days and succeeded to come back from Tartarus, am going to die killed by some old stunted fouls. Like, it sucks. I backed to the opposite wall and brandished my fists. Rather die fighting. They backed and assailed. I squinted and held my breath. I heard footsteps and horrible screams. I slowly opened my eyelids. A dust heap was trailing on the ground and Percy was standing in front of me, his sword in his hand. He was panting.

"You... Are you okay...?, he whispered.

-Uh... Yeah."

We stayed like this for several minutes, him breathing loudly, and me, staring at me staring at him... Wait, what ? I quickly turned the head. He must have noticed it since I felt his gaze on me.

"What ?, I end by saying.

-Just that I didn't realize how much you grew up."

I looked into his eyes. I had doubled the frequency of my training, lack of occupation (No, I'm not idle). Now that he says it, I don't have to twist my neck as much now to see his green eyes. And I was feeling. And I was feeling a little more heavy now. From his part, his hair was a little more messy than usual, his shirt was sticking to his skin and his chest was raising quickly. His eyes, his wonderful green eyes, which were sparkling of a green so shiny that they seemed to be dig in emeralds, were looking at me, Nico. A cold breeze passed.

"I love you."


End file.
